1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge having an opening angle of about 180.degree. and including a base plate fastenable to a wall of the piece of furniture and a hinge casing or the like fastenable to a door wing and, for example, insertable into a drill hole in the door wing. The base plate and hinge casing are linked to each other by means of hinge arms, the first of the hinge arms being movable in guiding grooves or the like in the base plate or in an intermediate member fastened to the base plate, the second of the hinge arms being coupled to a slide on the side of the base plate. The slide is movably guided in the longitudinal direction in the first hinge arm. The first hinge arm is provided with at least one, preferably two toothed wheels, the wheel or wheels meshing with racks on the base plate or the intermediate member and on the slide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hinges of this kind are used in furniture constructions, when the door should be opened by more than 90.degree. in order to ensure a better access to the interior of the piece of furniture. When fully opened, the door should be spaced from the body of the piece of furniture in order to prevent it from pushing against an adjacent door.
In conventional hinges, the large opening angle is obtained by means of crossed hinge arms or links.
Such hinges have the disadvantage that the hinge arms or links protrude far into the interior of the piece of furniture when the hinge is closed, so that storage space is lost.
With hinges in which the two hinge arms are linked by a toothed wheel by means of racks, thus obtaining a very flat design, considerable space between adjacent doors is necessary as the function of such hinges is similar to that of a one-axle hinge.
Examples of the prior art arrangement mentioned above are shown in Swiss Pat. No. 480 525 and West German DE-AS 1 958 983 and DE-OS 2 204 828 and 2 756 319.